


Night To You, Too.

by eliminatedtheimpossible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First post!, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Semi-Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliminatedtheimpossible/pseuds/eliminatedtheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff I wrote when I was bored inside a train. </p><p>I'm not native, and still a beginner at writing. But enjoy, please! :3 (x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night To You, Too.

Sherlock and I were talking about having some rest when that case came to us. It somehow interesting for him, so he took it even though we had to be in the crime scene as fast as we can. We took a night train and pack our stuff before it. And because we have a night to get through with, I have to prepare to be annoyed in the midnight. He will not sleep, I know, but then I should have one myself. So I regretfully followed him to the station while listening to his speech or something. I sat next to him, slightly relieved that he didn't say anything. I putted my pillow on the back of the head then covering my eyes with a blindfold. Preparing to sleep, I hold the fold a little bit to see him. Oh, right. He's on his phone again. Ignoring him, I adjusted the fold back to its place and let myself drown into my-

"John?"

Coughed, I opened the fold and stare at him. "Hmm?" 

He smiled and whispered, "Good night." 

I laughed a little then closed my eyes. "How about you? Going through the night with your phone?" 

"Well, as you can see..." said he, looking at his phone again. "What else should I do?" 

"Sleep," I simply said. "We'll arrive tomorrow, so being awake is not a good choice. Go have your nap." 

He turned his head to the window, looked at the rain outside with flat-faced. "How normal of you, John Watson. Why, I envy you so much." 

Smiled, I answered honestly. "How abnormal of you, too. Good night, Sherlock. Wish you a rather short night to throw yourself in." 

He returned my smile, then shuttled back to his chair. 

"Have a good rest, my friend."


End file.
